Whiskey and Chocolate, Part Deaux
by MSCSIFANGSR
Summary: Grissom and Sara experiment with heated dipping chocolate.


TITLE: Whiskey and Chocolate 2  
AUTHOR: Chauncey10 aka MSCSIFANGSR  
PAIRING: Sidle-Grissom  
RATING: M  
SUMMARY: Sara and Gil conduct an experiment with dipping chocolate.  
DISCLAIMER: I'm just playing with them.  
NOTES: Thanks to all the reviewers for the first set of drabbles that inspired this. If they hadn't wanted more, I probably would have never written this.  
SPOILERS: Every show aired in the U.S. to date and hopefully many that haven't.

Written for my two friends: Jellybeanchichi and ProWriter11.

* * *

Grissom sat on the edge of the bed, quietly sipping a glass of whiskey, while languidly slipping off his socks.

"Honey," Sara called from the bathroom. "Did you remember to pick up some dipping chocolate?"

His mind went into overdrive and his penis stirred…_dipping my cock in chocolate and Sara licking it off? What a wonderfully good day that would be._

"No, I forgot."

She came out, dressed for bed and took one look at him and his burgeoning erection.

"What has gotten got you all excited?"

"A new fantasy, starring you and me, experimenting with a container of dipping chocolate."

* * *

The next morning, Grissom was again sipping whiskey as he undressed for bed.

Sara was just finishing her shower, when she called out, "Honey, did you remember to go to the store?"

His mind was agog with images of Sara down on her knees in front of him, her face covered in chocolate, with his cock filling her mouth.

"Yeah."

"Did you remember our experiment?" She came out of the bathroom, her nude body slick and wet.

He held up the brown container of Baker's dipping chocolate for her inspection.

"So let's begin the fun."

His cock pulsed in anticipation.

* * *

"Babe, this needs to be microwaved before we can use it," she purred, concern filled her eyes as she looked up at his. "You're sure? You really want to do this?"

His eyes answered before the word tumbled out of his mouth. "Oh, God, yes!"

Sara left their bedroom as Grissom took off his clothes then relaxed on the bed.

Earlier when Sara was in the shower, he'd changed the sheets to prevent possible staining.

He stroked his cock in anticipation; his palm sliding over the heated flesh.

Sara returned, "Gilbert! How dare you start without me!"

His look feral.

* * *

Sara had coated his long thick cock with the sweet treat as she waited for the chocolate to harden. _Oh, he is so hard. Now, hurry up chocolate_.

The warmth over his dick was something that he'd never experienced before. It was totally different than sinking into Sara's pussy.

"Sara," his voice was like velvet.

She moved to him until her mouth was poised above the tip of his cock. Her tongue snuck out and licked along the chocolate coated slit.

Grissom bucked in pleasure.

"Mmm, Mmm, good," She laughed looking up into his eyes.

"Wrong theme song, my dear."

* * *

Her lips were covered in the chocolate as she sucked his entire length. She even had some on the back of her neck and Grissom was dying to lick it off of her. But the sensations she was creating in him couldn't be denied. He watched as she bobbled up and down his pole and all he wanted to do was slam his whole body down her throat, having her eat all of him.

Sara slipped her mouth off his erection and began licking his balls.

She heard sounds coming from him, he'd never made before.

_Ooohheeeeeaaaaahhhhhhhh. Saraaa, ummmmhuh, darrrrlingggg._

* * *

She ran her tongue along the underside of his shaft, slowly taking her time, swirling tight concentric circles as she made her way back to the head of his cock.

Grissom grabbed the back of her head and pushed all of his cock into her mouth. He didn't allow her to move as he face fucked her.

Only seconds later, he was coming. Spurts of his seed was flowing down her throat. He continued to hold her head in his hand, but was more relaxed than before.

Sara removed her mouth and studied her lover: he was perfectly sated. _Perfect._

* * *

Her dark brown hair was in her eyes, when she said, "Well, looks like that experiment was a success."

He smirked looking at her as she stretched her body up along his, rubbing suggestively against him. When their heads were even, she kissed him smartly on the lips.

When he pulled back, he said, "Oh, I don't believe the experiment has concluded as of yet."

"Oh?"

"I think more data is needed."

"In respect to what?"

"We've only run one side of the equation."

"Meaning?"

"My dear, I am looking forward to licking chocolate from every inch of your body."

* * *

"Oh? Really?" She purred.

"Well, we are off tomorrow. We can sleep in." Grissom raised his eyebrows, suggestively.

Sara watched her lover reach underneath the bed and remove two more brown containers of the Baker's dipping chocolate. His blue eyes were shining with amusement. Her brown eyes mirrored his.

"You came prepared, didn't you?" Sara asked with a slight curl to her lips.

"Always. I was a boy scout, you know."

He smirked as left the room, still nude as the day he was born. After he'd gotten down the hallway, he called back to her: "Sara, don't start without me."

* * *

It was very difficult not to start without him.

Sara wondered why he was taking so long. It had taken her about three minutes to heat up the chocolate and make her way from the kitchen, but the clock showed Grissom had been gone for more than ten minutes.

Her arousal was waning, now, but while she'd sucked him, she had never been wetter.

But now, with the minutes quietly ticking by, she thought she should rekindle her desire.

Her fingers slipped in between.

That's how he caught her, when he walked back in the room, with the warmed chocolate.

* * *

"Sara…" his voice sounded full of desire, she shivered.

"Yummm?" She responded as she circled her middle finger over her clit.

"I thought you weren't going to start without me."

"Ummm, well, I couldn't help myself. Just the thought of you…doing to me what I did to you. Mmmm."

Her finger continued circling her clit then dipped into her pussy as he watched from he stood nude in the doorway holding the two warm containers in both hands and slightly underneath his hands, his cock was proudly sticking straight out.

"Well, let's get on with phase two of this experiment."

* * *

Without further preamble, he dipped his fingers into the warm chocolate, spreading a trail from her collar bone down to her pelvic bone.

She moaned with delight; pleasure cascading through her body.

He applied the chocolate to her as would a painter would oil on a canvas, making random symbols of elements, star constellations, and words.

Sara was beyond aroused as she clinched the bed sheets in her fists, in an effort not stop him; the madness of his designs, his feather light touches filled with desire.

Before he realized it, his tongue laved against the hollow of her neck.

* * *

She was suddenly pinned beneath his hard body.

His mission of licking the chocolate off of her forgotten.

She felt him slip his erection effortlessly into her, stretching her intimately, wonderfully.

Sara arched to get closer, wrapping her legs around him.

They moved together as one. His thrusts met by her parries as they blindly searched and soon found climax.

Their mingled perspiration muted his earlier artwork.

He pressed into her harder; she buckled beneath him as they reached a mutual climax.

She began laughing when she could form a coherent thought.

Grissom slid off her body, nestling beside her.

* * *

He smirked as he stopped a stream of the chocolate sliding down the long curve of her neck with his finger. Grissom then dipped his head down and kissed her neck hard enough to leave a possible passion mark.

Her laughter vibrated on his lips.

"I was thinking that your experiment kinda got out of hand. And the results are now inconclusive."

"Not hardly," he winked.

"Pardon me sir, but you insisted upon licking every bit of chocolate from my body, but you got carried away."

"But darling, the night is still young and I intend to complete my experiment."

* * *

Sara reached for the glass of forgotten whiskey that he'd placed on the nightstand. She took a long pull of the brown liquid.

"You don't drink whiskey, usually," he said as he saw her face scrunch up in apparent distaste.

The fire burned down her throat. "Just steeling myself for things to come."

He kissed her then, the taste of the whiskey and chocolate mingling together pleasantly as he delved his tongue into her mouth.

"My sweet Lord."

"The song? Or are you praying?" She smiled.

"_I really want to know you_," his singing completely off key.

"I love you."

* * *

THE END

* * *

:) Reviews are heavenly.


End file.
